finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Final Fantasy Almanach:Clean Up of the Month
Dies ist die Projektseite des Clean Up of the Month. In einigen kurzen Abschnitten könnt ihr hier erfahren, welchen Zweck das Projekt hat und wie es ablaufen soll. Jeden Monat wird durch eine Abstimmung mit vier zur Auswahl stehenden Artikeln einer als Clean Up of the Month bestimmt. Die Vorschläge können hier hinterlassen werden und die eigentliche Abstimmung findet hier statt. Dieser Artikel soll anschließend innerhalb des laufenden Monats von allen Nutzern des Wikis bearbeitet und aufgemotzt werden. Die Leitung des Projektes wird Katzii übernehmen und jeder Nutzer wird darum gebeten bei diesem Projekt mitzuhelfen. __TOC__ Kommentare (Beispiel) Der Abschnitt Handlung zu Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ist noch nicht ausreichend ausgebaut. Die Zusammenhänge zwischen den einzelnen Story-Kapiteln sind nicht schlüssig. --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 16:48, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ---- In der Tabelle könnt ihr euch für einen oder mehrere Abschnitte eintragen. Unterschreibt dafür mit eurem Namen (~~~~) neben der jeweiligen Aufgabe/ des jeweiligen Abschnitts in der Spalte "Angenommen von:". Somit macht ihr kenntlich, dass ihr daran interessiert seid, den Abschnitt aufzumotzen. Wenn ihr meint, dass euer Abschnitt vollständig ist und ihr mit eurer Bearbeitung fertig seid, tragt bitte folgende Vorlage in die Spalte "Status" ein! Nun müsst ihr leider erst einmal warten, denn der Projektleiter oder ein Stellvertreter überprüfen nun eure Bearbeitung und bestätigen diese oder erklären sie für noch unvollständig. Folgende Vorlagen werden dafür in der Spalte "Status" eingetragen: für "vollständig" und für "unvollständig". Wenn eure Bearbeitung bestätigt wurde, ist alles okay und ihr habt eure Sache sehr gut gemacht; ist das jedoch nicht der Fall, so wird in den Kommentaren unter jeder Tabelle eingetragen, was an Inhalt noch gewünscht wird oder geändert werden sollte. Sobald ihr die gewünschte Änderung vorgenommen habt, tragt ihr wieder die Vorlage in die Status-Spalte ein und wartet erneut auf die Entscheidung des Projektleiters. Sofern ein Clean Up vollständig aufgemotzt wurde, wird der Projektleiter dies in der Zeile "Dieser Clean Up wurde abgeschlossen und bestätigt:" mit seiner Unterschrift vermerken. Gleichzeitig wird es in der Überschrift zum monatlichen Clean Up eingetragen, sodass ihr sofort seht, dass dieser Artikel erst einmal nicht mehr bearbeitet werden muss. Neu gewählte Clean Ups werden dann zukünftig in der Rubrik "Schwarzes Brett" auf der Hauptseite angezeigt und kurz darauf auch auf dieser Projektseite hinzugefügt, sodass ihr euch wieder für Bearbeitungen an den Artikeln eintragen könnt. Jeder abgeschlossene Clean Up hingegen wird in den News gepostet, sodass die Besucher unseres Wikis auch sehen, woran wir alle gearbeitet haben. Als Belohnung und Anerkennung eurer Bearbeitungen wird der Projektleiter außerdem Benutzerboxen erstellen und sie nach eigenem Ermessen an fleißige Mithelfer verteilen. Mitmachen lohnt sich also! ;) Allgemeine Hinweise Ich möchte noch kurz anmerken, was ihr beachten solltet, wenn ihr einen Abschnitt bearbeitet oder überlegt, ob ihr ihn annehmen möchtet. Einerseits möchte ich speziell erwähnen, dass Bildergalerien wirklich nur relevante und aussagekräftige Bilder beinhalten sollen. Wir müssen nicht alles abbilden, wenn es keinen ersichtbaren Zweck erfüllt. Gleichwohl ist es wichtig die Bilder ordentlich und korrekt zu betiteln. Bitte verwendet keine englischen Titel oder eine Kombination aus Zahlen, die den Inhalt nicht wiedergeben kann, und achtet beim Hochladen der Bilder darauf, dass sie in eine Kategorie einsortiert werden. Für den Abschnitt Etymologie bzw. Trivia merke ich ebenso an, dass dieser nur erstellt werden sollte, wenn es wirklich etwas Erwähnenswertes zu berichten gibt. So, nun aber genug von dem Vorgeplänkel, sucht euch einen Abschnitt heraus, habt Spaß beim Editieren und freut euch über jeden Abschnitt, den ihr gelungen herausgeputzt habt. ;D |} Clean Up of the Month Mai 2014 - Zidane Tribal Kommentare Und wieder haben wir einen Hauptcharakter, der aufgemotzt werden soll. Als grobe Orientierungsmöglichkeit kann hier der Bartz Klauser-Artikel eingesehen werden. Nur zur Erinnerung. ;D Viel Spaß wünsche ich! — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 09:14, 2. Mai 2014 (UTC) :@Cloud - Abschnitt Musik: Ich habe mal als drittes Musikstück You're Not Alone eingefügt. Das Theme lässt sich in meinen Augen genauso mit Zidane verbinden, wie Maybe I'm a Lion mit Squall. ^^ Deshalb hab ich das auch noch mit eingebunden, also nicht wundern. ;) — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:00, 27. Mai 2014 (UTC) Clean Up of the Month April 2014 - Biggs und Wedge (Abgeschlossen) Kommentare So, neuer Monat, neuer Clean Up! Dieses Mal wollen wir aus den Artikeln Biggs und Wedge einen gemeinsamen Artikel machen. Das hängt damit zusammen, dass sie eben fast immer (wenn nicht sogar wirklich immer) zusammen auftreten und keiner von beiden eine überdimensional große Rolle einnimmt, die einen eigenen (und dementsprechend kurzen) Artikel rechtfertigt. Daher werden die beiden eigenen Artikel nach Abschluss des Clean Ups zu Weiterleitungen auf eben diesen Artikel umfunktioniert. Ansonsten verhält sich alles genauso, wie schon bei Ifrit. Sofern die Informationen, die in einem Abschnitt aufgeführt würden, umfangreich genug sind, kann natürlich ein einzelner Artikel erstellt und bei dem Abschnitt gesondert verlinkt werden. (siehe in dem Artikel die Abschnitte zu FFVI und FFVIII). So, das war es soweit von meiner Seite. Ich wünsch euch und mir viel Spaß beim Editieren! ;D — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 10:56, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Warum sind der Obergefreite Mumpschwitz und sein Kollege dabei, obwohl ihre deutschen Namen gaaaaaaanz weit von Biggs und Wedge entfernt sind, die zu lang geratene Wache und die zu kurz geratene Wache aber nicht? --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 14:04, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass die beiden aus Final Fantasy XII stammen. Also einerseits sind sie drin, weil ich weder allwissend, noch perfekt bin und mich daher bei Spielen, die ich nicht kenne erstmal nur auf die Gliederung der Amis stützen kann. Weiterhin gehört beispielsweise XII zu den Spielen, die nicht so mein Gefallen gefunden haben und ich mir daher solche Details wie Namen von irgendwelchen Nebencharakteren auf lange Zeit nicht einpräge. Da ich einige Fakten somit nicht mehr oder überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen oder beurteilen kann, verlasse ich mich auf Hinweise aus der Bevölkerung Community, die sich bei solchen spezifischen Dingen besser auskennt als ich. Gibt ja immer genug Leute, die Spiele gut finden, die mir widerum nicht gefallen und das ist auch gut so. Mit meiner Begründung sollte sich also die Frage nach den beiden Wachen aus FFIX erledigt haben. See ya! — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 15:10, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Ich habe ein wenig recherchiert und rumgefragt, aber bei Tactics Advance gibt es die Namen Biggs und Wedge nicht in der deutschen Version. Ich denke, wir sollten das eher rausnehmen, weil es mir als zu geringwertig erscheint, wenn wir schreiben, dass das in der englischen Version so sei. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 06:53, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Außerdem halte ich die Behauptung, B&W bei den Shops aus FFXIII stünde für Biggs und Wedge für viel zu spekulativ, zumal im Shoplogo kein Hinweis auf die beiden zu sehen ist und es einfach nur zwei Buchstaben sind, die eigentlich für ALLES stehen könnten. Ich sehe hier keinen Bezug zum Thema und würde auch das nochmal überdenken. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 07:05, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) @Tactics Advance: Zumindest Biggs existiert in der deutschen Version. Ich kümmer mich drum. --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 07:40, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::@FFXIII: Hast schon recht Norte, das ist etwas wenig. Ich nehm's raus. Danke für's Aufpassen! ;) (Sorry Cloud >.<) — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 05:49, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Clean Up of the Month März 2014 - Esper (Dissidia) (Abgeschlossen) Kommentare Ich habe den bisherigen Inhalt der Seite bereits in die Tabelle eingepflegt, jedoch sind die Daten nicht vollständig bzw. nicht eindeutig genug. Daher wird es Bestandteil der Aufgabe sein, zu prüfen, ob die bisherigen Daten korrekt sind. Wenn jeder sich da ein paar Esper raussucht, dann sollte das fix gemacht sein. Falls es bei einigen Espern, wie Shinryu, keine zweite Form gibt, so ist die Zeile aus der Tabelle zu entfernen. Weiterhin wäre es gut, wenn neben dem Kapitel als Fundort auch noch angegeben wird, wie man die Esper erlangen kann. (Bsp: Rundenbonus VP +?) — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 13:55, 1. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Clean Up of the Month Febuar 2014 - Bartz Klauser (Abgeschlossen) Kommentare Clean Up of the Month Januar 2014 - Schwarzmagier (Abgeschlossen) Kommentare Gleich mal eines vorweg... in diesem Artikel soll es ja um Schwarzmagier direkt gehen und nicht um die Schwarzmagie an sich. Daher zweifle ich, ob Final Fantasy VI wirklich einen Abschnitt in dem Artikel haben sollte. (Ebenso FFVII, FFVIII, FFXII usw. mit den bisherigen Texten.) Meiner Ansicht nach, rechtfertig der bisherige Text den "Auftritt" nicht, ich bitte jedoch um weitere Meinungen. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 20:22, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :In VIII hat ein Schwarzmagier nen Cameo (bei den menü-internen Anleitungen zu Triple Triad ist da im Hintergrund irgendwo einer abgebildet), ansonsten stimme ich dir zu. Nur weil ein Charakter Schwarzmagie einsetzen kann, macht ihn das noch lange nicht zum Schwarzmagier und solche Schlussfolgerungen wie "In dem Spiel können Charaktere Schwarzmagie einsetzen. Das macht sie doch zu Schwarzmagiern. Rein in den Artikel damit :D" sind grober Unfug. Das hat nichts in diesem Artikel verloren. *im derzeitigen VIIIer Abschnitt das Wort Schwarzmagien les* Dx :Ich war übrigens so frei, die Chocobo-Titel unter einem Abschnitt zu vereinen. Denn mit Croma gibt's da ohnehin einen wiederkehrenden Schwarzmagie-Charakter (ähnlich der Weißmagierin Shirma) und das, was man sonst noch so sagen kann, passt da auch noch locker mit drunter. Hoffe, das geht ok. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:42, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, dann darf FFVIII drin bleiben. Habe den Abschnitt in der Tabelle hinzugefügt zwecks Erweiterung. Deine Änderung bezüglich der Chocobo-Spiele ist auch in Ordnung. ;) Übrigens werde ich mich bei diesem CU etwas zurückhalten zugunsten einiger KH-Artikel und hauptsächlich der Fortsetzung meines Walkthroughs. Das ist mir im Moment sehr wichtig und daher möchte ich da etwas mehr Zeit investieren. Nur zur Info an euch. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 10:11, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Final Fantasy Almanach